A new model for studying the ways in which ions and substrates regulate the interaction of the subcellular proteins responsible for the development of force will continue to be investigated. These studies will include the roles of Mg and ATP in modulating the sensitivity of these proteins to Ca, the prime agent responsible for regulation. Additionally the mechanical properties of this muscle will be investigated and how the ions and substrates affect these properties will give information about the interactions of the proteins.